<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Комар by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180364">Комар</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Драк, вам нужно поспать, — терпеливо повторил Джонатан. Вот уже полтора часа он пытался загнать тестя в кровать. Сделать это было сложно, почти невозможно — вампир отличался завидным упрямством. Если бы по этой черте характера было состязание, юноша не был бы уверен, кто займёт первое место — ослы или граф Дракула, великий трансильванский вампир.<br/>       — Нет, я не лягу, пока этот кровопийца не понесёт заслуженную кару, — прошипел тот, вытягивая шею и высматривая врага. — Я спокойно усну лишь тогда, когда убежусь, что этого нарушителя порядка больше нет в живых.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Комар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Драк, вам нужно поспать, — терпеливо повторил Джонатан. Вот уже полтора часа он пытался загнать тестя в кровать. Сделать это было сложно, почти невозможно — вампир отличался завидным упрямством. Если бы по этой черте характера было состязание, юноша не был бы уверен, кто займёт первое место — ослы или граф Дракула, великий трансильванский вампир.<br/>       — Нет, я не лягу, пока этот кровопийца не понесёт заслуженную кару, — прошипел тот, вытягивая шею и высматривая врага. — Я спокойно усну лишь тогда, когда убежусь, что этого нарушителя порядка больше нет в живых.<br/>       — Драк, но уже почти полдень! Может, вы поймаете его вечером, когда проснётесь?<br/>       — Ага, а за время моего сна он будет лакомиться моей кровушкой? Нет, нет и нет! Кровь вампира слишком редка и ценна, чтобы вот так попросту её разбазаривать!<br/>      Джонатан вздохнул и, сдавшись, сел на край одеяла, наблюдая за «войной». Переубедить Дракулу, уже принявшего решение, было делом невозможным и опасным, особенно для человека.<br/>      Вампир продолжал метаться по комнате. Участь комара с каждой секундой становилась всё плачевнее и плачевнее. Наконец, правосудие было свершено.<br/>       — Ну вот, теперь можно и поспать, — заметил довольный граф, направляясь к кровати.<br/>      Однако не успел он даже прилечь, как Джонатан принялся трясти его за плечо:<br/>       — Драк! Драк, вставайте!<br/>       — Что случилось?<br/>       — Уже вечер. Пора вставать.<br/>      Дракула удивлённо округлил глаза:<br/>       — Но я ведь только лёг!<br/>      Джонатан пожал плечами — типа, «ничего не знаю, ничего не ведаю». Пришлось хозяину отеля вставать и отправляться на повседневные будни невыспавшимся. А это не есть хорошо. Очень нехорошо.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — Так что ты, Джонни, там говорил про раптор?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>